phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Weapon Fighter
|Class = Fighter |Parent Class = Fighter |rules = Pathfinder |source = Advanced Player's Guide}} However, did people actually practice two-weapon fighting? Well, yes. There are examples of people practicing two weapon fighting. The style would be universal, but it its also rare to see it practiced on the battlefield of yesteryear. Despite this, Two Weapon Fighting did exist, and only those with the skill lived to tell the tale on how it worked in battle. Trained under great masters who preached the simple truth that two are better than one when it comes to weapons, the two-weapon warrior is a terror when his hands are full. From paired daggers to exotic double weapons, all combinations come equally alive in his skilled hands. Defensive Flurry (Ex) At 3rd level, when a two-weapon warrior makes a full attack with both weapons, he gainsa +1 dodge bonus to AC against melee attacks until the beginning of his next turn. This bonus increases by +1 every four levels after 3rd. This ability replaces armor training 1 and 2. Twin Blades (Ex) At 5th level, a two-weapon warrior gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls when making a full attack with two weapons or a double weapon. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels after 5th. This ability replaces weapon training 1. Doublestrike (Ex) At 9th level, a two-weapon warrior may, as a standard action, make one attack with both his primary and secondary weapons. The penalties for attacking with two weapons apply normally. This ability replaces weapon training 2. Improved Balance (Ex) At 11th level, the attack penalties for fighting with two weapons are reduced by –1 for a twoweapon warrior. Alternatively, he may use a one-handed weapon in his off-hand, treating it as if it were a light weapon with the normal light weapon penalties. This ability replaces armor training 3. Equal Opportunity (Ex) At 13th level, when a two-weapon warrior makes an attack of opportunity, he may attack once with both his primary and secondary weapons. The penalties for attacking with two weapons apply normally. This ability replaces weapon training 3. Perfect Balance (Ex) At 15th level, the penalties for fighting with two weapons are reduced by an additional –1 for a two-weapon warrior. This benefit stacks with improved balance. If he is using a one-handed weapon in his off hand, treating it as a light weapon, he uses the normal light weapon penalties. This ability replaces armor training 4. Deft Doublestrike (Ex) At 17th level, when a two-weapon warrior hits an opponent with both weapons, he can make a disarm or sunder attempt (or trip, if one or both weapons can be used to trip) against that opponent as an immediate action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. This ability replaces weapon training 4. Deadly Defense (Ex) At 19th level, when a two weapon warrior makes a full attack with both weapons, every creature that hits him with a melee attack before the beginning of his next turn provokes an attack of opportunity from the warrior. This ability replaces armor mastery. Footnotes OGL Section 15 - Copyright Notice Advanced Player's Guide. Copyright 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn. Videos Category:Fighter Category:Fighter Archetypes Category:Player's Guide